Presently, to connect components in a very limited working space as in the automobile industry in the assembly of doors, the assembler must fasten components together using separate or individual connectors which are not easily located and then secured to both components to be secured.
Presently, in the connection of a door latch to an L-shaped actuating rod, a specialized clip comprising a pair of angularly disposed channels (one extending downwardly and the other extending horizontally) is first connected to the latch, the latch is mounted in the door, the actuating rod is mounted in the door and one arm of the L-shaped rod is inserted into the downwardly extending channel in the specialized clip with great difficulty. Then the horizontally extending channel in the clip is brought to engage the other arm of the actuating rod and the arm snaps into the channel being secured thereto.
As is apparent, the steps of assembly require manipulation in a very confined space and many times assembly is incomplete or broken and the connection must be remade at a later date (usually after a complaint by a customer --an after purchase service situation).
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved connector for connecting components together and suitable use for example for connecting a latch mechanism to an actuating rod.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such connector which reduces labour of assembly in confined spaces providing a more positive "lock" when connecting the components.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such connector which reduces after purchase service requirements.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide such connector which reduces the overall cost of assembly and subsequent service.
Further and other objects of the invention will be realized by those skilled in the art from the following summary of the invention and detailed description of an embodiment thereof.